No Arruines El Momento
by Gabi17
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Stan y Kyle solo quiere que sea algo especial, pero una llanta reventada tiene otros planes. Style.


AN: Fic dedicado a Pastelillo, quien ADORA Style! Espero que te guste Jo ;) ANTES quisiera decir que nunca he escrito Style, y en general no estoy muy familiarizada con esta pareja pero trate de escribir como creo que es su relación.

* * *

Ambos se encuentran en la carretera, Stan no esta seguro de cuanto tiempo ya ha pasado, horas o días. No importa. Se limita al ver el cabello de Kyle volando en el aire, ese color rojizo que tanto le encanta. La radio del viejo carro suena distante, en medio de la nada no hay emisoras y ambos tuvieron que conformarse con los discos viejos del papá de Kyle -es su carro después de todo. Tras una intensa búsqueda lograron encontrar a Britney Spears y Juan Luis Guerra.

"A Ike le gusta Britney." Explicó el pelirrojo mientras se encogía de hombros. Stan sacudió la cabeza, no muy impresionado, antes de poner el disco de Juan Luis Guerra en la radio. La música bachata pronto invadió a ambos, dejando un rastro de trompetas y piano tras ellos, permaneciendo en el aire caliente de Colorado.

Kyle estaba concentrado en el camino que tienen por delante, le había dicho miles de veces a Stan que no puede manejar con distracciones pero el pelinegro nunca entiende, es como si encontrara un extraño placer en hacerlo enojar.

"Hey Ky, hey, hey Ky. Ky, hey, hey Kyyyy." canturreó Stan mientras estiraba sus manos en el aire, tronando su espalda en el proceso. El carro era algo bajo, un pequeño beatle de color rojo de los últimos modelos, las ventanas estaban bajas en su totalidad, tratando de combatir el calor del desierto.

"Rayos Stan, ¿Qué?" Stan pudo identificar el tono molesto en la voz de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que no estaba enojado. Jamás podría enojarse de verdad con el pelinegro.

"¿A donde vamos?"

"Stan, es como la quinta vez que preguntas eso. Ya te dije que es una sorpresa."

El pelinegro tarareó la canción suavemente, sin querer responder. Por su puesto que entendía que era una sorpresa, pero Stan nunca fue muy paciente que digamos. En lugar de responder decidió cantar. Tomó la mano de Kyle que estaba sobre la caja de cambios (el carro no era ninguna de esas basuras automáticas) y entrelazó sus dedos con los pequeños dedos de Kyle.

"Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces porque te quiero. Y hasta un lucero." Kyle soltó una carcajada, despegando su vista de la carretera por un segundo para darle una mirada sarcástica a Stan.

"Apestas cantando."

"¡HEY!" reclamó el pelinegro mientras fruncía el ceño, eso era jugar sucio. Kyle volvió a mirar hacia adelante, tratando de esconder su sonrisa y fallando miserablemente.

"Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento, sería un velero en la isla de tus deseos. De tus deseos." El pelinegro sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al escuchar a Kyle cantar.

"Woah, Ky, cantas peor que yo."

"¡HEY!" Esta vez fue el turno de Kyle de protestar, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Stan en el proceso. "Tonto."

"Sigue cantando para mi."

"No quiero. Cantó peor que tú ¿No?"

"Awwn vamos Ky solo era una broma." Ante la falta de respuesta del pelirrojo, Stan decidió usar métodos más bajos. "O si no pondré a Britney." Kyle sonrió ante las palabras del pelinegro, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

"Quisiera ser un pez para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera." Entonó suavemente, sus palabras era un susurro que solo Stan escuchaba. El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la suave voz de Kyle. "Y hacer burbujas de amor bajo la luna, saciar esta locura. Mojado en ti." Stan rio descontroladamente con la ultima parte, incluso soltando una pequeñas lagrimas.

"Hey quítate los lentes."

"¿Qué? No, a las justas si puedo ver la carretera con tanto sol, no molestes Stan."

"Vamos ¿por favor?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero ver tus ojos."

Kyle se sonrojó ante las palaras del otro, maldiciendo entre dientes por el romanticismo de Stan. Aun así se quito sus gafas de sol.

"Ahora mírame."

"_Stan._"

"De acuerdo, dios, que genio." El pelinegro se quito el cinturón de seguridad –Kyle lo obligo a ponérselo- y movió el espejo retrovisor, enfocándolo en la cara de Kyle. El pelirrojo trató de ignorarlo –quería salir vivo de ese viaje, _gracias_- pero los besos volados que Stan mandaba a su reflejo en el espejo lo hacia algo difícil.

"Maldita sea, Stan ¿Cuál es tu problema? Juro por Abraham que si nos chocamos nunca te voy a perdonar."

"Sabes bien que eso es mentira y haga lo que haga siempre me perdonaras. Además es _mi_ cumpleaños."

"Pff como sea."

Stan sonrió, pensando que era una persona muy afortunada.

* * *

"Mierda." El quejido despertó a Stan, quien no estaba seguro de a que hora se quedo dormido, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, debió haber sido hace tiempo. "Mierda mierda mierda _mierda." _La voz sonaba ahogada, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.

"¿Kyle?" Preguntó al darse cuenta que este no se encontraba sentado junto a él. "¿Dónde estas?" Una cabeza pelirroja apareció en la puerta del piloto, sobresaltando a Stan.

"_Al fin_ despiertas."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Se nos reventó una llanta, eso sucedió." Dijo Kyle con los dientes apretados, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas retenidas. De un momento a otro se alejó se la puerta y empezó a patear piedras del desierto.

"Uh…"

"Ya llamé a mi papá, dice que mandar a alguien a recogernos." Stan conocía a Kyle por dieciocho años, lo suficiente para saber cuando el pelirrojo estaba por llorar. De un saltó bajó del carro, acercándose lentamente a Kyle.

"Hey está bien, no tiene importancia." Intentó calmar, pero la mirada estresada del pelirrojo lo cortó el seco.

"NO, ¡no esta bien! Se supone que era tu _cumpleaños números dieciocho_ y quería que sea algo especial. ¡Son dieciocho años Stan! Te conozco por toda mi vida y has hecho tanto por mi que solo… solo quería _pagarte _de alguna forma, p-pero _no_ tenia que arruinarlo por no revisar que tuviéramos una llanta extra." Sus manos estaban formadas en puños y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Lagrimas caían libres, llenas de ira y frustración. Kyle **odiaba** cuando algo no salía de acuerdo a lo planeado. Stan suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos, dejo caer sus hombros y caminó hacia su amigo, quien frotaba sus ojos con rabia.

Stan se paró junto a Kyle, empujando el hombro de su amigo con el suyo. Kyle volteó su cabeza hacia él, sus ojos llenos de reproche, pero el pelinegro hizo una seña hacia el cielo. Cuando Kyle levantó la mirada pudo observar las estrellas, grandes y claras, brillando solo para ellos dos.

"Kyle no necesito perfección, la única razón por la que acepte venir contigo es porque me lo pediste." Dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en el cielo, admirando la belleza de las nébulas. "Lo único que necesito eres tú. No me importa una estúpida llanta."

"Pero es tu cumpleaños y lo _arruine_."

Stan volvió a negar con la cabeza, sacando una mano del bolsillo de su pantalón y enredándola en los cabellos rojizos de Kyle. Suavemente movió su cabeza hacia si mismo, clavando sus ojos en los verdes de Kyle.

"No arruinaste nada así que deja de hablar y no arruines el momento."

Kyle sonrió, acercándose al pelinegro para besar sus labios suavemente, envolviendo sus manos tras su cuello. Stan soltó la cabeza de Kyle, en favor de posar sus manos en su cintura.

"Gracias."


End file.
